Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters
Megaguirus: Princess of the Monsters is the sequel to Megaguirus: Queen of the Bugs but doesn't have a KaijuHybrid or SuperKaijuHybrid in it unless you count MechaMegaguirus. This story was made by DarthRaptor97. G.M.K.R was made before Godzilla: King of the Monsters was made and released in theaters. The sequel to this is Mothra vs Megauirus but that doesn't have any KaijuHybrids or SuperKaijuHybrids in it. Synopsis As Megaguirus returns to this sequel, she has to face her nemesis the she thought that was dead, G.M.K.R. However, she can't do this alone. While Megaguirus is struggling to fight G.M.K.R, Megalon and Bagan are there to help her when she needs it the most. Plot (The story) “It’s been a year since Megaguirus last time fought a Jaeger. Megaguirus sometimes help the Jaegers fight kaiju that are too powerful to them. This year, it alls change.” It’s the year 2018 and me, Leia, and Iden were scrapping some old Jaeger parts. Leia got a few and I got some too. “I think i found something!” “A Jaeger part?” “Kinda yes but it’s the one we been looking for.” said Iden. We followed her and notice the part we been looking for or so we thought. “Where is it?” “Way to go, Iden.” “Hey! It’s not my fault!” “Well, then whos fault is it? It is the part fault.” “No!” “Alright then. Then it is your-” “You guys! Someone else is here too.” “What?” “Where?” “Right here.” “Target moving.” said the tracker. We followed where the tracker is telling us to go and notice that the person was on a motorcycle and drove away. We followed the person with our motorcycle until we notice that the person drove her motorcycle in a airplane and flew away. “Dang it!” said Leia as she slams her helmet on the ground hard. “Wait! I have a idea.” I said with a plan in my mind. Meanwhile in the Antarctica, the person who stole the Jaeger part landed and walked towards the base. We follow with Megaguirus. We jump off her back and said thank you as she flys away. We sneak up behind her and pulled out our weapons. “Freeze Ma’am!” “Give us the part or es-” the mystery person reveal herself and it was Titania, my girlfriend. “Titania?” “Dustin?” she said. I drop my gun and we ran towards each other and hugged tightly. “Wait, this is her?” “Yes it is. What are you doing here and why didn’t you call me?” “I want to but i couldn’t because i couldn’t find my phone.” “Oh ok.” “The reason what i’m doing here is because of this titan.” “Woah, what is that?” “Titanus Hybridness or G.M.K.R as most people call it.” “Ma’am, we have to go.” “Oh ok.” Titania said before she leave. “Where are you going babe?” “I got something to do. I’ll be right back.” “Oh ok.” I said. Leia and Iden were looking and staring at the huge kaiju trap in ice. I notice bombs on the ice and they were bleeping. “Get down!” I yelled. I grab Leia and Iden and we duck down as the explode happen. We ran out of the base and notice the Titania was leaving us behind. Us and a couple of soldiers. “Titania!” (G.M.K.R roaring) As the ice breaks, Titania is watching some soldiers falling in and We made it to the only helicopter that was there. We also had to watch some of the soldiers fall into the ice until it stop. Titania press a button on a machine called Orca. It started beeping and Titania smiled. Something was snarling in the cloud of dust. A tail reveal itself from the cloud of dust. A head came out as well and then a another one and a another one. The second tail came out as well and G.M.K.R notice the soldiers. The middle head roared at them and the soldiers began to run. G.M.K.R started to break out of the ice and stomp on a few soldiers. G.M.K.R started to rise up and charge something. “Oh sh-” G.M.K.R middle head used his Atomic Breath and the other two heads used Blue Lighting on the soldiers to kill them off. G.M.K.R notice us in the helicopter and started to knock it. G.M.K.R stop and notice something in the distance. The tracker on the helicopter started beeping because something was coming. It was Megaguirus and she landed in front of us. G.M.K.R roared at Megaguirus and Megaguirus just snarled at him. G.M.K.R stand on his hind legs and ready to face Megaguirus in a battle. G.M.K.R middle head bend down and used his Atomic Breath. Megaguirus dodge that and try to stab G.M.K.R with her stinger but G.M.K.R dodge it as well and then the other two heads used Blue Lighting but Megaguirus flew up in the air and dodge it. Megaguirus tackle G.M.K.R back in the hole from which he came from and started to fly away. I started to helicopter and then follow Megaguirus from this hell. G.M.K.R got back up and notice that we were gone. It roared in the air because it’s pissed. Meanwhile with us and Megaguirus, we land and she was badly hurt. We were confused because G.M.K.R didn’t touch Megaguirus at all so why is she hurt? “Why is she hurt?” “I don’t know Leia. This is new to me.” “He’s going to need help if he’s going to fight this thing.” “I have a idea.” “What?” “Dustin, You stay here while me and Leia will get help.” “Ok. I already like this plan.” “Alright. See you soon.” “Bye.” Iden said as they get in the helicopter and flew away, looking for help. Meanwhile in Seatopia, Leia and Iden just landed there and asked the people if the titan that lives here can help them. “Please! We need him to help fight a evil.” “What ev-” “Sir look!” said one of the people. Leia and Iden turn around and notice something they didn’t want to. It was G.M.K.R and he was heading this way. Some people started to call the titan or the guardian of this place. The ground started to shake and something was coming out of the ground. It had a huge horn and drills for hands. It almost look like a beetle. It was Megalon! Megalon roared in the air and started to fly towards G.M.K.R. G.M.K.R and Megalon were flying towards each other until G.M.K.R got the upper hand and push Megalon away from him but Megalon came out, knock G.M.K.R and started to ride him to land. G.M.K.R land on Seatopia on his back with Megalon on top of him. Megalon used his Napalm Bombs but it missed. G.M.K.R middle head used his Atomic Breath on Megalon but he block it with his drill hands but it pushed him off of G.M.K.R. G.M.K.R used a smoke screen from his wings and started to find Megalon. He notice that Megalon and a helicopter were getting away. G.M.K.R was pissed and mad once more. Meanwhile in China, Leia and Iden land there but Megalon had to go to the place where were all meeting up. They notice a sign that said “China was protected by a titan dragon for 2,000 years ago but once he threatens the land that he call home, the chinese retaliated and defeated him. He’s frozen in the Himalayas now shortly after.” “Dang it. Now we have to fly to the himalayas to find him.” “It’s okay Iden. We’ll find him. I believe it.” “Awe, ok.” said Iden. Iden and Leia got back in the helicopter and flew to the Himalayas. Meanwhile in the Himalayas, Leia and Iden land and notice Bagan trap in ice. They grab their flamethrowers and start flying at the big hunk of ice. The was melting and then a giant hand came out. They drop their flamethrowers, ran to the helicopter, started it and flew away. The ice started to fall as they look back and notice something coming. It was Bagan and he was free! Bagan notice the helicopter and started to follow it. To destroy it. Bagan was catching up to the helicopters until jets came out of nowhere and started shooting Bagan. Bagan got pissed and destroy some of the jets. One pilot eject from his jet but Bagan ate him alive and swallow him whole. Meanwhile in Thailand, Megaguirus was fully healed and ready to fight again. I was happy for her. Until Megalon landed behind Megaguirus and she notice him. Megaguirus snarled but Megalon didn’t. “Wait!” “He’s on your side!” “And so is Titanus Bagan behind us.” yelled Leia. Bagan smack the helicopter he was chasing and Iden and Leia jump out. Megaguirus save Leia and Iden by saving them. Bagan landed and notice Megalon and Megaguirus staring at him. Bagan knew that they have to work together to fight something but what? Something roared and Megalon, Megaguirus, Bagan, Leia, Iden, and i notice it as well. It was G.M.K.R! He just landed and notice Megalon, Megaguirus, and Bagan staring at him. G.M.K.R roared at Megaguirus and Megaguirus roared as well and flew towards G.M.K.R. He did the same thing as they were going to fight to the death. Megaguirus and G.M.K.R crash into each other but they both got back up. Megaguirus was going to slash him until all three heads of G.M.K.R bit her in different places and slam her to the ground, still biting her. Bagan ran towards G.M.K.R and claw him on the back. G.M.K.R let go of Megaguirus and decide to attack Bagan. G.M.K.R middle head used his Atomic Breath and Bagan used his White Plasma Beam to counter attack the G.M.K.R’s Atomic Breath. Megalon used his Lighting Horn on G.M.K.R back. The right head notice Megalon and used his Blue Lighting but Megalon counter attack by using Lighting Horn again. The left head of G.M.K.R notice someone in the distance. It was Titania. The girl who set him free. Just watching the fight. The left head of G.M.K.R decide to join the fight against Bagan and used Blue Lighting to damage Bagan from the side. Bagan was hurt badly and his right arm fell off, bleeding out. Bagan screamed in pain but he couldn’t heal because he can’t shapeshift anymore. Bagan charge at G.M.K.R and stab him with his horn. G.M.K.R scream in pain as Bagan let go and grab one of the heads to rip off. Megalon used his drill hands to drill into G.M.K.R’s back. He screams in pain even more and then Megaguirus stabs G.M.K.R on the side with her stinger and drains his energy. Bagan ripped the left head off, letting it bleed out. G.M.K.R used his Body Explode and Megalon and Megaguirus got hit and crash into buildings but not Bagan. G.M.K.R grab Bagan from head to tail and rip both of them off, killing Titanus Bagan off. Megalon, Megaguirus, Leia, Iden, and i saw it. Bagan was killed and die. Megaguirus got mad and a red explode came from him. Pushing G.M.K.R back a bit. Megalon notice it as well. It was a new form of Megaguirus. It was Burning Megaguirus! G.M.K.R show no fear as he roars at Burning Megaguirus. Burning Megaguirus flew towards G.M.K.R and cut off his wing with her wing, making him bleed more. G.M.K.R screamed in pain and Burning Megaguirus did it again but with his other wing. G.M.K.R knew that he was finish as his right head was cut off in a second. The middle head of G.M.K.R used his Atomic Breath and Burning Megaguirus used his Hell Beam on the last head, leaving a headless body in the city but Burning Megaguirus used Hell Beam again to burn the body. Titania notice that happened and try to run away but she notice Burning Megaguirus in front of her, staring at her. Burning Megaguirus snarled as Titania was in fear right now. Burning Megaguirus flew away and started to calm down. Titania thought that she’ll live until something fell on her, killing her off. Megaguirus roared in the air as a victory and Megalon did it as well. Megalon started to say goodbye to Megaguirus and us as he flies back to Seatopia to protect. The next day, we were hiding in a cave because Megaguirus was done for the day and want to rest. Megaguirus was the princess of the monsters. The End. End credit scene, a few before the big fight, “Here you go, Dr. Emma Russell.” “Thank you for returning the Orca. I can’t thank you enough.” “Your welcome. Before i leave, can you do me a favor?” “Sure, what is it?” asked Dr. Emma Russell. Titania walked towards her and whisper something in her ear. “Long live the King. Ghidorah.” (King Ghidorah roaring) The End? Cast & Characters * G.M.K.R as Himself * Megaguirus as Herself * Megalon as Himself * Bagan as Himself * DarthRaptor97 as Dustin * CLASSIFIED as Leia * CLASSIFIED as Iden Appearances Monsters * Megaguirus * G.M.K.R * Megalon * Bagan Category:Stories/Movies